


Call of Confidence

by Blackforestfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackforestfire/pseuds/Blackforestfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is away at his family's house for a while, leaving Tavros alone in their apartment. During one of their nightly calls to each other, Gamzee tries something out to relieve some of the tension from not being able to see his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of Confidence

“Motherfuck, I miss you…”

The voice that came from the phone was low and rough, making Tavros’ throat swell, “I know… but you’ll be home soon, right?”

“In another motherfucking couple of weeks.” The voice sighed with half-assed irritation. It was almost two in the morning where he was, the only time he could slip away and call his lover.

Tavros sat in a chair in the dark apartment, “I’ve got some good news, Gamzee.”

“Yeah? A motherfucker could use some of that shit.”

“I got cleared to walk up stairs.”

“Aw fuck Tav, congratulations!”

“I, uh, fell.”

“What? Shit bro, are you okay?”

Tavros laughed quietly, “Fine, I’m fine. I sort of…well this’ll sound weird, but I kind of enjoyed it.” He looked down at his new prosthetic legs; their gentle gleam peeping out from under the hem of his lover’s spotted pants…which he’d taken to wearing to bed lately.

“Nah it’s not weird bro, yer just enjoying getting your freedom on. Falling and all.” Gamzee smiled against the phone, staring up at the ceiling in his bedroom. He could hear Tavros’ soft voice so clearly that if he closed his eyes, he could easily pretend his lover was right here in bed next to him.

“You still good with walking though right? You can call a bro if you need someone…” He couldn’t help being worried, despite the reassurances now issuing from the phone in his hand. Two years ago his lover had been in a horrible car crash and lost both his legs from mid-thigh down. He’d gotten prosthetics about seven months ago, having finally gotten fed up with his wheelchair, and never missed a chance to walk. Even if it meant exhausting himself to the point of collapsing and being in pain, something that only happened once. And Gamzee had given him quite a fucking lecture once he’d made sure his motherfucker was okay.

“Gamzee?”

Gamzee blinked, realizing he’d been zoning out, “Sorry bro, what?”

“I was just asking how things were over there…”

Gamzee’s mouth turned down at the corners and he sighed, “Fine.”

“…that bad huh?”

With a grin Gamzee nodded, “Yeah shit’s been its usual charming self. I think I lost my hearing in one ear.”

“Screaming matches still going strong I take it?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Gamzee’s family was notorious for their tempers, yet somehow the hot-headed gene skipped right over Gamzee. At least, Tavros mentally corrected, until he’d walked until he collapsed that day. Then Gamzee had gone full out Makara on his ass. Needless to say, it had been very effective.

“Tav?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are you?”

“Living room, why?”

“Just wanted to picture you somewhere.”

“I’m just sitting in the armchair. I’m, uh, wearing your pants again.” Tavros added, grinning slightly.

“…what else ya wearing?”

Tavros felt a blush smear itself across his face, but he answered evenly, “Nothing, why do you ask?”

“So yer fine ass is just lounging around in my pants, huh.” Gamzee purred, closing his eyes and grinning lazily, “I’m in bed, guess what I’m wearing.”

“I know what you wear to bed, Gamzee.” Tavros mumbled, shivering as a soft chuckle tumbled out from the phone.

“Then why doncha say it?”

Tavros glanced around, which was ridiculous since he was most definitely alone, “Nothing.”

“Mhmm…” He purred, an idea forming which made him shift under the covers. They felt soft and silky against his bare skin; one of the reasons Gamzee loved sleeping naked. He wondered if he could get his lover to play along too… “I wish you were here Tavbro, I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

Tavros got the distinct impression that Gamzee wasn’t referring to any G-rated thoughts, “O-oh, um, really?” was the best he could come up with.

“Yeah, a bro get’s all kinds of lonely after a few weeks.” Gamzee sighed, his grin not leaving his lips, “Wanna know what I was thinking about?”

“You said it was me.” Tavros reminded him, his voice soft in the empty apartment.

“Mhm, it definitely was.” Gamzee closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed, picturing Tavros with him again, “It almost feels like you’re here, Tavbro…wanna know what I’d do to you if you were?”

The silky voice tempted Tavros to answer with something lewd, but he bit it back out of sheer embarrassment. He had a feeling he knew where Gamzee was taking him, and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it yet. “…what would you do?”

“I’d reach up and pull you down on top of me, tangling my fingers in that motherfucking soft hair of yours,” Gamzee said quietly, picturing it with surprising ease. He could almost hear the little gasp of shock, but that was nothing compared to the sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone. Taking that as an okay to continue, he did so, “I’d pull you close and whisper for you to kiss me, I gotta feel those sweet lips of yours Tav, won’t you oblige a motherfucker?”

The question hung in the air like a drop of water, and Tavros swallowed with some difficulty. He wasn’t good at these kinds of things; he was dreadfully self conscious, even during sex. But this felt a little different. It was just him, sitting alone in the apartment, with Gamzee’s silky voice whispering in his ear. It felt more like an erotic fantasy than reality. That was all the prompting Tavros needed.

“Of course, Gamzee. I’d kiss you without hesitating, nibbling impatiently on your lower lip. It’s been so long, I’m a little, uh, demanding. I’d bite you, not too hard, and then slip my tongue inside when you made that small noise whenever I surprise you.”

“Mnh and I’d let you take over the kiss, surprised indeed, and pretty god damn happy about it. I can taste you, Tav, invading my mouth and pinning me to the bed with your body.” Gamzee whispered, his voice low and tempting. “I’d pull eagerly on your hair, wanting more, moaning softly into your lips. My other hand would start to touch you, fucking glad you don’t have a shirt on. Shit just gets in the way.”

A soft pant escaped Tavros’ lips as he shifted in his chair, nibbling on his lower lip, “I…I can feel all of you beneath me. You feel so good, Gamzee, I love that you don’t, um, wear clothes to bed.” He grinned sheepishly as he heard Gamzee’s low chuckle over the phone, “I want to touch you too…I’d move my mouth to your neck and kiss you there, maybe nip at your collarbone just to hear more of your sounds. I love how you sound Gamzee, it’s so…hot.”

The last word sent a shiver up Gamzee’s spine, “Hnn, Tav, touch me, please, I’ve been waiting so long for you. I gotta have you. I’d say this as I’d wrap my legs around your waist, rolling my hips up, letting you feel me.” Gamzee’s hand ran down his chest slowly, starting to feel aroused, “Can you feel me, Tav? I’m already getting hard for you…”

“Yes, yes I can feel you. You’re so big, I can feel you against me.” Tavros let his head fall back, his legs spreading absentmindedly, “I’d bite you this time, mark you, and then lick the red spot I’d leave behind. My hands would start to wander. I’d, uh…” Tavros faltered for a second and heard Gamzee moan quietly.

“Tav, don’t tease me bro…” He whispered, his voice rough. Gamzee’s hand lay on his chest, quivering, waiting to hear what his lover would do to him.

That moan made Tavros suddenly bold and he licked his lips, “I’d lick my way down to your chest and then play with one of your nipples. I’d lick and suck on it until it was hard in my mouth and you’re whimpering quietly,” he heard Gamzee make such a sound and he paused, “Gamzee…are you touching yourself?”

There was a silence over the phone, and then Gamzee spoke, his tone making Tavros shudder, “Would you like me to?” It was a taunt, filled with want for his lover, “I’d make those sounds for you Tav, I’d gasp and let my head roll back on the pillows, asking for more.”

So he was touching himself…Tavros felt his entire body grow warm. The image was so easy to picture. Gamzee, lying alone in bed, flushed, panting, hand under the sheets…hnng… “I wouldn’t make you wait any longer,” Tavros murmured, eyeing the tent growing in his borrowed pants, “I’d run my hands down your body, pushing the sheet away and exposing you.”

“Mnhg, yes,” Gamzee did just that, leaving himself bare on the bed. His hand crept lower, reaching for his erection, but froze when he heard his lover’s next sentence.

“No.”

Gamzee opened his mouth but Tavros was already talking, sounding so much different than the shy little boyfriend he’d left back home.

“You are not allowed to touch yourself. Not yet.”

“Oh god, Tav…” Gamzee obediently withdrew his hand, panting quietly, “I’m lying on my motherfucking bed, I can feel your eyes all up on my body.”

“I’d take my time staring,” Tavros murmured, rubbing himself slowly through the polka dotted pants, “admiring your flushed face and needy look. Then I’d slowly run my hands down to your waist, then hips, then finally your thighs. I’d push your legs open and brush my fingers up the inside of your thighs.”

Gamzee’s hands traveled up his thighs, leaving his breathing fast and shallow, “I’d spread my legs for you at let you do whatever you wanted to me. What do you want, Tav? Tell me.”

“You. I want you.” Tavros whispered, his self confidence gaining with every word, “I’d kiss you again, I can’t help it. You look so needy it’s making my body ache.”

“I’d moan into your mouth, willingly opening my lips and letting my tongue slip along your lower lip.” Gamzee murmured, rolling his hips into the empty air, “I’d try and lift my hips up against you, I know you’re just as motherfucking turned on as I am.”

“I’d grind down against you, eating up your moans eagerly. My hands would hold your hips to the bed and I’d straddle you, moving against your erection.” Tavros slipped his hand underneath his lover’s pants, unable to stop himself. His fingers lightly ran up his length and he let out a shaky breath.

“Ahh yes, Tav, that feels so good.” Gamzee sounded so wantonly Tavros felt a little bad for prohibiting him from playing with himself.

“You can touch yourself, Gamzee, but tell me what you’re doing.” Tavros said, and instantly he heard a relieved moan that made him shiver.

“God yes, I’m thinking about you touching me, finally letting your hands on my dick.” Gamzee panted, his eyes shut as he slowly stroked himself, “Tav, I want you to take me this time, I want to feel you inside me, please…”

Tavros moaned helplessly, pulling his hand away and pushing his pants down. His erection sprung free and he wrapped his hand around himself, “I’d kiss you after you said that,” he whispered, “I’d run my fingers along your shaft while I smothered you in kisses.”

“Haah, yes, I’d wrap my arms around you and whisper your n-name over and over, longing for you to be inside…mnnh Tav please hurry…” Gamzee moaned as his hand made his voice shake, biting down on his lower lip as he heard Tavros’ sweet sounds coming in through the phone. Oh god he was touching himself too. The thought almost sent Gamzee over, but he was brought back down as his lover started speaking again.

“I’d slip a finger into you,” Tavros said, his voice thick with lust, “are you fingering yourself now? I bet you are. Push it deeper, Gamzee, I want to feel all of you.”

Gamzee made a soft keening sound and complied, pushing that one traitorous finger which had been circling his entrance deep inside of himself, “Y-yeah, I am. It feels good Tav, don’t stop. I’d touch you while you did this, smearing your dick with lube as you fingered me.” Gamzee slowly thrust the finger in and out of himself, panting heavily as he balanced the phone on his shoulder in order to continue touching himself.

A low moan issued from Tavros’ lips and his hand twisted around his dick, thumb rubbing the slit and then stroking himself, imagining Gamzee’s hands on him, “Add another finger, I’d start stretching you, pushing them deeper inside your hot, tight entrance.”

“Hnng, Tav, that felt amazing, hit there again.” Gamzee pleaded, arching off the bed as his fingers stuck something. He increased the pace, adding another finger as he thrust them harder into himself, “Tav, oh god more, please, mnhhg motherfuck…!”

Tavros moaned, “I’d take my fingers out now and, ah, push your legs up to your chest. I, mng, wouldn’t waste any t-time,” he groaned as pleasure coursed through him every faster, “I’d push inside you, oh god, Gamzee, you’re so tight, it feels so good—ah!”

“F-fuck, please, Tavros, please, take me, I can’t stand it, please!” Gamzee gasped, his back arching off the bed, almost losing the phone as he plunged his fingers into himself. It was Tavros, hovering over him, slamming into his burning body, lips hungrily kissing his throat, jaw, lips, forehead. He could feel his release tighten like a spring in his abdomen and he moaned loudly, barely managing to muffle the sound in his pillow, “Tavros, Tavros I’m so close…!”

“M-me too,” came the shaky, pleasure drunk voice from the other end of the phone, “come for me, Gamzee, I want to feel you, mng, tighten around me…!”

That was it for him, and with a muffled groan of his lover’s name Gamzee came heavily over himself, fingers still pushing him further and further into his orgasm. He heard Tavros cry out sharply and he moaned, knowing that sound better than anything. He slid his fingers slowly out of himself and lay on the bed, eyes closed, panting along with Tavros’ shaky breathing. For a second he could almost believe his lover was here, next to him, riding the ecstasy high they’d just shared together, “Fuck, Tav…that was incredible…”

Tavros looked down at his come covered fingers, his body limp and buzzing pleasantly, “Yeah…yeah it really was.”

Gamzee smiled warmly, cradling the phone against his ear with his clean hand, “I love you, Tavros.”

“I love you too, Gamzee.” Tavros murmured, his heart swelling almost painfully.

Tavros just barely managed to get to bed, and the two of them stayed on the phone for awhile longer. They didn’t speak; just lay there in bed, eyes closed, and listened to each other breathing until they both fell asleep.


End file.
